Ivo Arend
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Esgardian |Born=Aug 31, 61 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Green/Blue |Hair=Blonde |Height=5'9" |Weight=150 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Magical Theorist |Occupation2=Magical Practitioner |Years Active=89 AE - Present |Political Party=Non-political |Religion=Divinity }} Ivo Arend was an Akarvian magical theorist and practitioner known for his mysterious "Hardlight" structures. He lived in his custom-designed tower in Akarv's Arsos region, atop what became known as "Ivo's Rock". Personal History Ivo was born to a relatively wealthy Equivian family that resettled in Akarv after the Fall of Voldrania. Being raised in New Voldrania he took an interest in magic from an early age, and was able to convince his family to send him to Krolesk's College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts in 83 AE. While there he met Hailtia Wolhol, another Akarvian magic student who had already spent a few years studying in Llysos. Ivo picked up many skills quickly, but found that he was most interested in experimentation and theory rather than combat. He was particularly interested in the ability to create solid objects magically, but was disappointed that they only lasted a short time before dissipating. He theorized that it might be possible to create objects that could last permanently, and spent much of his time at CUSA pursuing this theory with his close friend "Hailey" Wolhol. In 87 AE, after having studied for a few years, Ivo suspected he might have solved the permanency problem after finding he could create objects that lasted longer normal through the use of magical life energy. He eagerly put his theory to the test and created a magical platform he could stand upon over the edge of the college's roof to demonstrate his discovery. Something went wrong though, and his platform gave out almost immediately, causing him to fall from the roof and severely injure himself. Though he survived, Ivo suffered brain damage from the fall that impairing his long term memory, gave him hallucinations, and seemingly reverted his personality back to that of a child at times. It did not, however, impair his intelligence or his interest in magic, and he was allowed to establish a private research practice in Akarv, partly because Hailtia fought for him to have this right. Inspired by the likes of Wizard Alfred, Ivo had a tower constructed where he could live and work in peace. Soon after he made serious headway in his "permanency" research, managing to figure it out within weeks. However, due to his childlike nature and hallucinations that made him a danger to most people around him, he was effectively placed under house arrest, and no one was able to learn anything about his "Hard Light" constructs. Hailtia Wolhol continued on as his caretaker, as she seemed to be the only person capable of being around Ivo without upsetting him. But she too was unable to figure out his Permanency theory. His time in his tower has been partially documented, by himself, in his journal. Hard Light Magic "Hard Light Magic", as Ivo refers to it, is the creation of opaque magical constructs that last indefinitely. In his tower he has established the means to continue and develop his research on Hard Light completely self sufficiently. Little is known about Hard Light other than its permanency, that it is solid normally but malleable when magic is involved, and that it can withstand most blunt attacks, but will completely dissipate if punctured or otherwise broken. How this Hard Light is created is a mystery across the magical community, but the only one allowed to speak with Ivo is his friend and caretaker Hailtia Wolhol, who has tried to learn the secret with no success. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Magic Users